Kono koe karashite
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Summary: "…Itulah yang dikatakan suara serak itu. Sasuke tersenyum, benar-benar tulus. Ia ingin berteriak dengan suara keras itu. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil Naruto yang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di koridor sepi itu." Yey! Special fic for Narusasu Day. Hehe. Happy NaruSasu Day


**"."."." Kono koe karashite "."."."**

**Author: Akira Veronica Lianis**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

**Genre: Friendship & Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: "…Itulah yang dikatakan suara serak itu. Sasuke tersenyum, benar-benar tulus. Ia ingin berteriak dengan suara keras itu. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil Naruto yang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di koridor sepi itu."**

**Don't Like - Don't Read **

Naruto menghantam wajah pria didepannya dengan tangannya. Ia pukuli wajah pria didepannya dengan penuh rasa amarah didadanya sampai kacamata hitam yang dipakai pria itu pecah dan tangkainya patah. Wajah pria itu sudah babak belur dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir dan dahinya. Namun parahnya keadaan pria itu tak membuat Naruto berhenti untuk memukulinya. Bahkan saat ini Naruto semakin gencar menendang dan memukul perut pria itu hingga pria itu memuntahkan darah.

"Mati kau!" Teriak Naruto sambil melayangkan tinjunya di hidung pria itu.

Pria itu melolong kesakitan ketika merasakan hidungnya terasa basah dan tersumbat sehingga membuat pria itu kesulitan bernafas.

"Sudah Naruto. Ini sudah cukup." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sejak tadi mencengkeram tangan pria itu bersama seorang pemuda lain agar pria yang dihajar Naruto tidak banyak bergerak.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Naruto menghapus setitik peluh yang meleleh di pelipisnya akibat kelelahan menghajar pria dewasa yang ada didepannya itu. Kemudian Naruto menyuruh temannya untuk menyingkir dari tubuh pria yang sudah terkulai lemas itu setelah sebelumnya mereka meludahi pria yang sudah membuat seorang Naruto marah.

Pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut yang keseluruhannya putih. Pria itu nampak menyeret seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang wajahnya sangat kesal.

"Hey Ero-sennin. Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Tanganmu itu menjijikkan tahu!" Umpat pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskan pada nenekmu apa yang sudah kau lakukan di sekolah Naruto!" Tolak sang pria yang berjuluk Ero-sennin itu.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu mendecih dan membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh sang Ero-sennin. Hingga akhirnya, tangan itu dilepas ketika mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Nun jauh didalamnya terdapat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk sambil membaca koran.

"Tsunade. Aku bawa cucumu yang kurang ajar ini." Kata si Ero-sennin.

Wanita bernama Tsunade itu melipat korannya di meja lalu memandang pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Naruto." Panggil Tsunade.

"Apa?" Respon Naruto bernada ketus.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau memukuli Ebisu-sensei sampai dia dirawat dirumah sakit sekarang." Kata Tsunade dengan suara yang tertahan.

"Simple. Dia menyuruhku mengerjakan matematika. Dan aku dapat nilai nol. Dia marah dan menyuruhku untuk mengepel lantai toilet. Aku tidak mau disuruh begitu, karena ada gadis yang sama mendapatkan nilai nol tapi tidak dihukumnya. Dia membela gadis itu dan... Aku pun menghajarnya. Sudah selesai urusannya." Jelas Naruto.

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian dia mengambil pulpen yang ada didekatnya dan dimainkannya di jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Tapi kau menghajarnya tidak sendirian. Juga tidak hanya sekali." Ujar Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Itu benar. Apa itu masalah besar?"

"Oh... Kau merasa itu masalah kecil?"

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Dan bisakah kau tidak mempermasalahkannya? Aku sudah muak dengan semua yang ada disekolah." Lanjut Naruto seraya berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dan tepat saat Naruto akan melangkahkan satu kakinya, Naruto langsung menunduk dengan sangat cepat sebelum bunyi 'PRANG!' terdengar memekakkan telinga. Naruto langsung berlari setelah bunyi itu terdengar sebelum suara lain yang lebih dahsyat menusuk telinganya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! KEMBALI KAU!"

Dan dengan itu, keluarlah Naruto dari satu masalah pelik yang sudah sering dialaminya. Ia melangkah keluar dengan tampang tanpa dosa lalu mendekati mobilnya dan beranjak pergi dengan mobilnya. Mood Naruto biasanya langsung down kalau sudah berhadapan dengan neneknya. Dan untuk mengembalikan mood-nya, Ia akan ke café langganannya untuk minum jus orange dan secangkir kopi. Aneh? Itulah Naruto.

Sampai di café, Ia langsung mengambil meja nomor 10. Meja faforit Naruto. Meja yang dekat dengan pintu keluar-masuknya pegawai. Meja yang apabila diduduki olehnya akan langsung di-service dengan cepat oleh pelayan café. Namun sepertinya, tidak berlaku hari ini karena datanglah seorang pemuda yang menyodorkan buku menu pada Naruto. Naruto memandang jenuh buku menu itu lalu menengadah untuk melihat siapa yang menyodorkan buku itu. Didekatnya, ada pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni panjang yang membingkai wajahnya yang putih porselen. Bagian belakang rambutnya mencuat seperti pantat ayam. Dan barulah Naruto mengerti mengapa pemuda itu menyodorkan buku menu itu padanya. Pegawai baru, tebak Naruto.

"Seperti biasa." Kata Naruto tanpa menyentuh buku menunya.

Pemuda disampingnya hanya terdiam. Dan Naruto sendiri memandang meja dengan bosan. Lama tak ada jawaban, Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kau tuli? Aku pesan seperti biasanya." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan buku menunya pada pelayan lelaki itu.

Pemuda itu menerima buku menu yang disodorkan Naruto lalu beranjak pergi menyisakan Naruto yang mendekap tangannya dengan wajah kesal. Sepertinya mood pemuda pirang ini benar-benar ditingkat paling bawah saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu datang lagi dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi. Hanya Secangkir Kopi. Naruto tertegun melihatnya lalu memandangi kopi-nya dan pelayan itu bergantian.

"Mana orange juice-nya?" Tanya Naruto.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sejenak lalu beranjak pergi. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu datang dengan membawa segelas orang juice. Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat lalu melihat name tag di dada kiri pelayan itu.

"Terimakasih. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Naruto. "Dan salam kenal, pegawai baru." Tambah Naruto yang kemudian meraih orang juice-nya dan meminumnya.

Pemuda ber-name tag Uchiha Sasuke itu mundur teratur lalu meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto sendiri meneguk orang juice dan kopinya secara berurutan. Perpaduan rasa yang aneh membuat sensasi yang menggelitik dilidah pemuda pirang ini. Dan secara tidak langsung, moodnya akan membaik setelah memanja lidahnya dengan cara yang tak wajar itu.

"Ck, benar-benar enak. Aku tidak usah bad mood lagi. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku harus ke Suna untuk melanjutkan tugas ayah. Haaah... Repotnya jadi anak tunggal." Keluh Naruto sambil mengaduk-aduk orang juice-nya dengan sendok.

"Coba kalau Kyuubi brengsek itu tidak harus melanjutkan sekolah ke New York. Pasti aku tidak akan menjadi bulan-bulanan pekerjaan kantor." Tambah Naruto setengah menggerutu.

Naruto terus mengaduk-aduk orange juice-nya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang café ini. Suasana café kali ini agak sepi dari biasanya. Naruto hanya melihat 7 orang pengunjung selain dirinya di café ini. Dan pandangan Naruto jatuh pada seorang pelayan laki-laki yang tadi melayaninya. Pemuda ber-name tag Uchiha Sasuke itu tengah mencatat pesanan seorang lelaki yang duduk di meja nomor 9. Tepat didepan Naruto. Pelayan laki-laki itu nampak mengangguk hormat setelah mencatat pesanan pengunjung lalu beranjak pergi. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu kembali lagi dengan secangkir kopi dan sepiring chocolate dessert. Pemuda itu meletakkan pesanan lelaki itu lalu mengangguk hormat dan pergi. Naruto terus mengamati pemuda itu sampai pemuda itu hilang dibalik pintu khusus pegawai. Sepertinya Naruto familiar dengan pemuda ber-name tag Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Sementara itu, didalam dapur café. Seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan tengah duduk santai disamping gadis berambut merah. Mereka berdua mengamati seorang pemuda yang baru masuk ke dapur dengan membawa nampan.

"Hei Sasuke. Pengunjungnya sedikit atau banyak?" Tanya pemuda berambut putih kebiruan pada pemuda yang baru masuk itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia malah melengos pergi keluar café dari pintu belakang setelah meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya.

"Sasuke itu dingin sekali yang Suigetsu." Kata gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu.

"Ya... begitulah dia Karin." Tangap Suigetsu ringan.

"Kenapa bos memperkerjakan orang dingin seperti itu ya. Apa nanti pelanggannya tidak takut melihat orang seperti itu?" Tanya Karin.

"Dia tampan. Jadi, tidak masalah."

"Hoho. Begitu ya."

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sempat mendengar percakapan itu hanya mendengus. Tak menanggapinya. Ia tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang dingin. Tapi itu bukanlah kemauan Sasuke. Sasuke begini karena dia tak mau berurusan dengan masalah. Dia tak ingin akibat keramahannya akan membuat dirinya teraniaya seperti dulu. Seperti masa kecilnya yang tidak ada kata indahnya sama sekali. Namun inilah hidupnya. Sepahit apapun dia akan menjalaninya. Dia akan terus menjalaninya sampai Ia menyusul kepergian orangtuanya. Mengikuti kepergian kakaknya. Sampai Ia kehilangan nafasnya dan bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya di surga.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, tangannya penuh dengan buku-buku yang akan Ia pelajari hari ini. Matanya tak bisa fokus ke jalan karena banyaknya buku yang harus Ia perhatikan agar tidak terjatuh. Karena apabila satu jatuh, maka semuanya akan jatuh. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk memungutinya nanti. Dan karena itulah dia hampir menabrak setiap siswa yang lewat di depannya. Tapi untung kakinya bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Sehingga tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun nasib buruk memang tak pernah terlewat dari hidupnya. Kakinya yang tak dapat terlihat karena tumpukan buku ditangannya, tak sengaja menyandung tangga masuk ke kelas sehingga tubuhnya oleng. Buku-bukunya jatuh berserakan dilantai. Dan seharusnya Sasuke juga jatuh karena keseimbangannya hilang. Namun yang terjadi tidaklah begitu. Sasuke tidak jatuh. Ia malah berdiri tegak didepan buku-bukunya. Seakan-akan dia sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar ada orang bertanya dibelakangnya. Namun itu hanya sekejap karena kemudian Sasuke langsung memunguti bukunya tanpa menjawab apalagi menoleh ke orang yang menanyainya itu. Sasuke menata satu per satu bukunya dengan cepat. Namun sebuah tangan terulur dengan sebuah buku yang diyakini milik Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya pemuda itu, seperti suara tadi.

Sasuke menyambar bukunya lalu membawa buku-bukunya ke dalam kelas. Tak mengacuhkan pemuda pirang yang masih terpaku ditempat.

"Dasar tidak tahu berterimakasih." Umpat seorang pemuda yang baru masuk kelas.

"Ahaha. Ya juga ya." Sahut si pemuda pirang setuju.

"Ayo berdiri Naruto."

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku belum pernah melihat siswa yang jatuh tadi. Dia siapa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namanya Sasuke. Dia siswa A. Jadwal pelajaranmu kan ganti, wajar saja kau tidak kenal dia." Jawab Kiba.

"Jadi hari ini dia ada di kelas ini? Kau siswa A kan. Nanti siang ada dikelas mana?"

"Ada di kelas Fisika. Memang nanti siang kau ada dikelas mana?" Kiba berbalik tanya.

"Wah. Sama. Apakah siswa C sepertiku memang sering satu kelas dengan siswa A?"

"Tidak juga. Siswa A sering dengan siswa H. Kalau kau dengan siswa F. Kau akan sering bertemu Shikamaru nanti."

"Yaa~ tidak seru."

Kiba duduk disebuah bangku lalu meletakkan tas-nya. Dia menepuk bangku disampingnya agar Naruto duduk disampingnya. Naruto tak segera duduk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas hendak mencari pemuda yang tadi hampir terjatuh. Dan sampailah matanya ke pojok kelas dimana Ia melihat pemuda bernama Sasuke sedang menunduk membaca buku. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya. Kiba yang diabaikan Naruto hanya melongo tak percaya.

"Hai." Sapa Naruto ketika sudah berada disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh lalu kembali membaca, mengabaikan sapaan Naruto. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia cuma diam setelah diabaikan seperti itu. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau Sasuke kan?" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap nanar tangan Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke kembali menekuni buku yang dibacanya, mengabaikan Naruto. Naruto tidak menyerah. Kini kepalanya Ia julurkan ke buku itu dan mencari tahu apa yang sedang dibaca Sasuke. Naruto melihat ada banyak tulisan disana. Hampir keseluruhan hanya tulisan. Dan Naruto sudah menduga apa yang tengah dibaca pemuda raven itu.

"Kau rajin sekali Sasuke. Hehe. Itu buku sejarah kan?"

Sasuke diam. Ia sama sekali tak berminat dengan pemuda disampingnya. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto yang berada disampingnya nampak sedang berfikir keras untuk mencari topic yang tepat agar bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Namun dasar otaknya sudah bebal jadinya Ia tak bisa mencari topic yang tepat. Hingga akhirnya Ia menghembuskan nafas berat lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri.

"Hey Sasuke. Kita ini teman loh. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau tinggal minta saja padaku. Sampai jumpa." Kata Naruto lalu beranjak pergi, menuju ke bangku Kiba.

– Sasuke POV –

Apa katanya? Teman? Cih. Seenaknya saja menganggapku temanmu. Memangnya kita kenal? Aku saja tidak mengenalmu. Ah tidak. Aku tahu namanya dan bertemu dengannya kemarin. Mungkin bisa dikatakan aku setengah mengenalnya. Lebih tepatnya aku tahu dia. Aku tahu dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang kemarin memesan orang juice dan kopi di café tempatku bekerja. Mungkin hanya itu. Dan aku tahu dia sekarang satu kelas denganku di kelas sejarah pagi ini. Aku juga tahu kalau dia tadi menolongku. Kurasa aku hanya tahu itu. Lagipula tidak penting bagiku mengurusi hal-hal sepele seperti itu.

Aku kembali memfokuskan diriku di lembar-lembar buku sejarah yang ada dihadapanku. Hari ini aku ada ulangan khusus di ruangan Anko-sensei. Jadi aku harus belajar sekarang. Maka dari itu aku membawa banyak buku hari ini untuk kupelajari. Kemarin aku sudah mempelajari sebagian mata pelajaran. Sekarang tinggal menuntaskannya. Dan konsentrasiku buyar ketika Anko-sensei memasuki kelas. Ternyata jam pelajaran masuk sudah dimulai. Aku memasukkan semua bukuku ke dalam laci mejaku lalu mengambil bukuku. Pelajaran sejarah selama 2 jam akan dimulai.

-2 jam berlalu-

Anko-sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya dan mengijinkan kami semua istirahat dan berpindah kelas. Aku segera membereskan buku-bukuku lalu beranjak keluar kelas, hendak menuju kelas Fisika. Namun ketika aku baru melangkahkan satu kakiku dari bangku. Sebuah tangan terulur didepanku dan mernyambar buku-buku yang kubawa. Aku melihat seorang pemuda pirang tengah membawa buku-bukuku dengan wajah ceria.

"Aku bantu. Lagipula, kita nanti dikelas yang sama lagi."

Aku diam, lalu mencoba mengambil kembali buku-bukuku. Namun dia dengan cepat menjauhkan bukunya dari tanganku lalu berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Ayolah. Aku hanya ingin membantu." Kata pemuda pirang yang kutahu bernama Naruto itu.

Aku terdiam. Dia terlihat tulus membantuku. Baiklah. Tak ada salahnya aku menerima bantuannya. Lagipula aku tidak mau kejadian tadi pagi menimpaku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku berjalan dibelakangnya. Ia terus mengoceh dan mengoceh, berharap aku menanggapi setiap ucapannya. Tapi aku hanya diam, tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Namun bukan berarti bersikap cuek padanya. Aku hanya mendengarkannya dan sesekali memperhatikannya. Dan tak ada niatan bicara padanya karena rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

"Ya. Begitulah. Terkadang aku heran dengan guru-guru disini. Terlebih pada Kakashi-sensei. Kau tahu guru itu kan? Guru yang selalu pakai masker dan membawa buku aneh. Ck, aku terkadang penasaran dengan wajah Kakashi-sensei. Oh. Kudengar iruka-sensei menyukai Kakashi-sensei. Haha. Pasangan gay. Tapi, kalau Iruka-sensei suka sama Kakashi-sensei. Itu artinya wajah Kakashi-sensei lumayan tampan. Haha. Mungkin saja, ya kan Sasuke?"

Aku tak menanggapinya. Jika dia menoleh untuk mendapat jawaban dariku aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku kearah lain. Dan saat itulah aku mendengar dia tertawa. Aku benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan pemuda ini. Sudah kuabaikan, tak kutanggapi, kubiarkan. Tapi dia malah tertawa. Sungguh aku ingin melemparkan tas-ku ke wajahnya yang terlihat idiot itu. Tapi, entah mengapa aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan pemuda ini. Aku biasanya akan marah jika didekati atau dibantu seperti yang dilakukan pemuda blonde ini. Tapi kenapa ketika si blonde ini yang mendekati dan membantuku, aku malah membiarkannya? Oke, aku tidak membiarkannya pada awalnya. Tapi dia yang memaksa. Dan aku tidak mau cari gara-gara hanya karena bersikeras tak ingin dibantu.

"Sasuke! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan melihatnya dengan wajah sebal. Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksudnya aku tidak mendengarkannya?

"Lihat. Gadis itu daritadi memanggilmu. Dia daritadi mengikuti kita." Kata Naruto seraya menunjuk seorang gadis yang berada tak jauh dibelakangku.

"Sasuke!" Panggil gadis itu lalu setengah berlari kearahku.

Gadis itu menghadapku dengan wajah malu-malu. Membosankan. Dia pasti mau menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Hidupku memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Selalu dikejar-kejar wanita.

"Sasuke-kun. Ini." Ucap gadis itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih yang tutupnya ditempeli sticker love.

Aku memandanganya dengan jijik. Kemudian Aku menampik tangan yang terulur didepanku dengan kasar sehingga amplop itu jatuh, bersamaan dengan gadis itu. Naruto yang melihatnya menganga lebar. Dan aku yang sudah menampik tangannya dengan tenaga besar langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Aku sempat mendengar gadis itu menangis. Sedangkan Naruto langsung menyusulku dengan raut wajah garang.

"Hey Sasuke! Kau gila ya?! Apa kau tidak bisa menolaknya baik-baik? Kalau kau tidak suka dengan surat yang diberikannya. Kau tidak perlu membuatnya seperti itu. Lihat! Dia menangis. Dia pasti kesakitan karena jatuh tadi." Omel Naruto yang hanya kuanggap sebagai angin lalu.

Aku hanya diam sembari berjalan santai. Aku mendengar Naruto menggeram karena aku tak menanggapi omelannya. Dan sisa perjalananku ke kelas Fisika hanya diisi dengan keheningan karena Naruto tak lagi mengoceh seperti tadi. Sepertinya dia tak terima dengan perlakuanku terhadap gadis tadi.

– Sasuke POV End –

Gadis yang masih tersungkur dilantai itu berhenti menangis. Tangannya meraih amplop yang berisi surat cinta untuk Sasuke. Ia pun bangkit dari lantai lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Surat ditangannya diremas sampai tak berbentuk. Kemudian gadis itu berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah hendak menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Sesampainya Ia disana. Ia langsung menghambur ke seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk santai dengan teman-temannya.

"Sasori-kun..." Ucap gadis itu.

"Eh? Kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hiks... Tanganku sakit..."

"Sakit? Sakit kenapa?" Tanya Sasori seraya melihat tangan Sakura yang terdapat luka memar.

"Tanganmu kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Sasori dengan panik.

"Hiks. Aku tadi kan berjalan di depan kelas biologi. Lalu aku tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke-kun yang sedang bawa banyak buku. Aku langsung meminta maaf dan membantunya mengambil buku yang jatuh gara-gara kutabrak. Tapi dia marah dan menampik tanganku sehingga bukunya yang kubawa jatuh. Rasanya sakit Sasori-kun..." Tutur Sakura mengumbar cerita bohong.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah marah karena kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain. Sasori langsung menghadap teman-temannya yang sedari tadi mendengar cerita dari Sakura.

"Kalian tahu siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori.

"Dia siswa A tingkat 2, un. Adik kelas." Jawab seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang.

"Biasanya mereka pulangnya agak sore. Karena ada pelajaran tambahan." Sahut pemuda berambut oranye.

Sasori mengangguk mengerti lalu menggertakkan giginya.

"Kita nanti akan menghajar bocah sialan itu." Geram Sasori yang ditanggapi teman-temannya dengan antusias.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Anko dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya. Dia sudah selesai mengerjakan ulangan khusus yang menurutnya lumayan mudah tadi. Sasuke mengecek jam di luar ruangan itu. Masih jam 4 sore. Setidaknya jalan kaki menuju rumahnya dalam waktu 15 menit tidak akan membuatnya telat kerja jam 5 sore nanti. Sasuke segera melangkah meninggalkan sekolahnya. Ia bernafas lega karena satu rutinitasnya sudah diselesaikan. Kini Ia akan menjalani rutinitasnya yang lain, yaitu bekerja. Sasuke yang hidup sebatang kara ini memang harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang kehilangan keluarganya akibat kebakaran rumah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, membuat Sasuke harus hidup terlunta-lunta seperti ini. Walau begitu, Ia tetap menjalaninya dan terlihat tak pernah mengeluh. Ia malah biasa-biasa saja menghadapi ini semua seolah memang inilah yang diharapkannya. Untungnya Sasuke adalah pemuda yang jenius. Ia tak perlu memikirkan biaya sekolah karena dia mendapat beasiswa murid berprestasi. Ia hanya perlu mencukupi kebutuhan pokoknya dengan bekerja di café yang berhonor pas-pasan. Walau pas-pas an, Sasuke memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Ia tak ingin boros hanya demi keinginan yang egois.

"Hei!" Teriak seseorang.

Sasuke yang tengah melamunkan kehidupannya tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan yang nyaring didepannya. Dia melihat 7 orang pemuda dengan seorang gadis yang tengah berseringai menatapnya dengan keji. Sasuke tak mengenal siapa mereka. Sehingga Ia terus berjalan menghindari mereka. Namun mereka menghalangi jalan Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang, mirip seorang preman. Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia pun berhenti dan menatap mereka satu per satu. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia terus memandangi mereka dengan jengah.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu bocah?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak menjawab karena tak mengerti apa yang mereka tanyakan.

"Ayo Jawab!" Bentak seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan gigi yang runcing seperti hiu.

Sasuke tak menjawab, Ia malah sibuk menduga-duga siapa mereka. Dan dalam kesibukannya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram dan hendak memunguti buku-bukunya ketika tiba-tiba kedua lengannya ditarik dan diseret menjauh dari bukunya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah maju dari depan Sasuke lalu mengepalkan dua tangannya dengan erat. Ia memandang Sasuke yang tengah mengeryitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti dengan perlakuan mereka. Tak lama kemudian. Tangan yang mengepal itu menghantam keras rahang Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa dikepalanya.

"Dasar lelaki brengsek." Umpat pemuda yang memukul Sasuke lalu melancarkan satu pukulan lagi dipipi sang Uchiha.

Sasuke sendiri tidak merintih maupun mengadu kesakitan. Ia hanya merubah-rubah ekspresi wajahnya dari dingin menjadi kesakitan. Ia juga tak mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Tidakkah kau mempunyai hati nurani dengan mengucapkan terimakasih setelah ditolong?" Kata pemuda bermata hazel itu sambil menghantam perut si raven berkali-kali.

2 pemuda yang memegangi lengan Sasuke tertawa lalu mengeratkan pegangan mereka di lengan Sasuke. Pemuda beriris hazel itu terus memukuli Sasuke. Dipukulinya wajah Sasuke sampai lebam. Dipukulinya perut Sasuke sampai Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar. Terus begitu sampai sang gadis yang tadi ikut serta 7 orang pemuda itu menghentikan aksi si pemuda berambut merah.

"Sasori-kun. Cukup. Itu pelajaran yang sudah cukup banyak. Biarkan dia Sasori-kun."

Sasori yang tadi memukuli Sasuke berhenti memukuli lalu menatap gadis yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau puas melihatnya Sakura-chan? Kalau kau ingin aku menghajarnya lagi. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya." Kata Sasori pada gadis bernama sakura itu.

"Aku puas kok. Yuk sekarang pulang." Ajak gadis itu seraya menggandeng lengan Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Teman-teman Sasori mengangguk lalu pergi setelah sebelumnya menendang secara bergantian si raven yang sudah terbaring lemas diatas tanah.

"Rasakan itu."

"Makanya jangan macam-macam."

"Dasar anak ayam."

"Lain kali kami akan menghajarmu sampai mati."

"Selamat menikmati penyakitmu."

"Sampai jumpa brengsek!"

Dan dengan ucapan-ucapan itu, Sasuke menggeram marah. Ia tak tahu apa salah dan dosanya sehingga Ia dipukuli sampai seperti ini. Sasuke tak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi. Ia merasakan tulangnya remuk. Matanya-pun tak sanggup membuka setelah dipukuli seenak hati oleh siswa-siswa tadi. Lama kelamaan mata Sasuke mulai mengabur. Ia tak mampu melihat dan mendengar. Ia hanya mampu berdoa agar dirinya tak menutup usianya sekarang. Sasuke masih ingin hidup. Ia masih ingin menjalani hidup meski Ia sudah tak memiliki tujuan untuk hidup. Dan dengan doanya yang terakhir, Sasuke menutup matanya dan secara perlahan kesadarannya menipis dan memudar.

Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal menuju tempat parkir. Bagaimana Ia tak kesal? Pasalnya pemuda Uzumaki ini sudah dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh gurunya. Ia sangat kesal atas tuduhan yang diberikan Ebisu melalui kakeknya. Apalagi sang kakek langsung melaporkannya pada sang nenek. Habislah sudah kebahagiaan Naruto jika sang nenek sudah bertindak. Apalagi kemarin neneknya sudah mengacaukan mood-nya.

Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesinnya. Ia memakai sabuk pengamannya dengan malas lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Naruto tak henti-hentinya memukul setir mobilnya karena masih kesal dengan gurunya itu.

"Awas saja kau Ebisu. Aku akan menghajarmu lagi sampai kau masuk neraka." Umpat Naruto.

Naruto terus memaki gurunya sampai matanya tertumbuk dijalanan yang baru saja dilewatinya. Ia tadi melihat seseorang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ditepi jalan. Sekilas Naruto tampak cuek. Namun 20 detik kemudian dia mengerem mobilnya dengan cepat lalu membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia langsung menghampiri orang yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Sasuke?!" Pekik Naruto seraya berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Naruto berjongkok didepan jasad Sasuke yang penuh dengan luka. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang terasa sangat ringan bagi Naruto kearah mobilnya. Setengah berlari Ia menuju mobilnya karena khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Naruto membuka pintu belakang mobilnya lalu membaringkan Sasuke ditempat duduk itu dengan posisi yang sekiranya lumayan nyaman. Kemudian Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya dan kembali ke tempat Sasuke tergeletak tadi untuk mengambil tas dan juga buku-bukunya. Naruto membawa barang-barang Sasuke ke dalam mobilnya. Tepat disamping tempat duduk Naruto yang ada dibelakang kemudi. Setelah itu Naruto langsung melesat bersama mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya. Tak terbesit sedikitpun diotak Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Namun itu wajar, karena saat ini Ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan di raven yang begitu mengenaskan dimata Naruto. Dia juga tak habis pikir dengan pemuda dingin ini. Bagaimana bisa Ia menjadi seperti ini. Naruto pikir pemuda raven ini orang yang kuat karena sikapnya yang dingin dan tak pernah terdengar suaranya ketika diajak bicara. Apa mungkin sikapnya yang seperti itu untuk menghindarkannya dari masalah? Ah. justru dengan bersikap seperti itu malah membuat orang ingin menghajarnya. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang memang tangannya terasa gatal ingin memukul pemuda yang tergeletak pingsan di belakangnya.

Naruto kembali konsentrasi dijalan, Ia tak ingin berbagai macam persepsi diotaknya membuat dia lalai dan mencelakakan dirinya dijalan. Terlebih Ia juga membawa penumpang yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Naruto menginjak gas-nya dan melaju lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia ingin cepat sampai rumah. Dan kalau diperkirakan, rumahnya akan tampak 5 menit lagi dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam.

Dan 5 menit kemudian, Ia melihat rumah bercat merah nampak didepannya. Naruto segera menerobos gerbang rumahnya yang kebetulan terbuka dan langsung memarkirkan mobilnya didepan teras rumah. Naruto segera turun dan membuka pintu mobil belakang. Ia segera mengambil Sasuke dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Pembantu-pembantu yang ada dirumah Naruto kaget melihat tuan muda mereka membawa seorang pemuda dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Mereka mengira kalau Naruto telah menabrak seseorang dengan mobilnya. Tapi mereka agak curiga juga, karena Naruto tak pernah membawa orang yang ditabraknya ke rumah. Naruto pasti akan membawa orang itu ke rumah sakit. Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan dikepala bebal pembantu itu pun bermunculan. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tak peduli dengan tatapan bingung pembantu-pembantunya. Hal terpenting yang harus dia lakukan saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar lalu menutupnya dengan kasar. Ia segera membaringkan sang Uchiha diatas ranjangnya lalu beranjak mengambil kotak kesehatan dari laci mejanya. Ia kemudian menekan tombol telepon di telepon rumah yang ada dikamarnya dengan panik.

"Tolong bawakan aku baskom berisi air dingin dan es batu ke kamarku. Cepat!" Kata Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan duduk diranjangnya dengan kotak kesehatan berisi obat dan berbagai macam peralatan kesehatan. Berbekal pengalaman selama hidup dengan kakek mesum-nya yang sering babak belur akibat kemarahan sang nenek, Ia mengobati Sasuke. Ia mengambil kapas, perban, tensoplast, cairan kompres, dan kasa. Ia menata benda-benda itu diatas kasur lalu mengusap wajah Sasuke yang penuh luka lebam.

"Kau tidak tampan lagi kalau begini." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap darah kering yang berada di bawah hidung Sasuke.

'tok-tok' Pintu diketuk kemudian terbuka.

"Naruto-sama. Ini baskom dan esnya." Kata seorang pembantu sambil membawa pesanan Naruto.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada pembantunya untuk mendekat. Pembantu itu mendekat lalu meletakkan baskom dan es itu diatas ranjang Naruto, sesuai dengan instruksi Naruto tentunya. Setelah itu pembantu wanita itu keluar dari kamar Naruto. Naruto mengambil saputangan yang ada disaku bajunya lalu dimasukkannya kedalam baskom berisi air dingin itu. Kemudian Naruto memeras saputangannya lalu mengusap noda darah dan tanah yang ada ditubuh Sasuke, sampai bersih. Setelah itu, Naruto mencari luka yang mengeluarkan darah untuk dibersihkannya dengan cairan alkohol. Tak ada luka itu di wajah Sasuke dan matanya teralih pada tangan Sasuke yang terdapat luka gores. Mirip luka cakar. Naruto segera mengambil kapas lalu membasahinya dengan cairan alkohol yang berwarna kuning, kemudian dia menempelkannya diluka gores di lengan Uchiha. Setelah mengobati luka gores. Naruto mengambil es batu dan sebuah saputangan yang tergeletak di meja yang berada disampingnya. Naruto membungkus es batu itu dengan saputangan lalu mengompres es itu di luka lebam Sasuke. Naruto melakukannya dengan lembut, beda dengan perlakuannya pada sang kakek jika Ia kompres.

"Ck. Parah. Siapa yang sudah menghajarmu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan yang terus mengompres bagian tubuh Sasuke yang lebam.

"Awas saja. Kalau kau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain lagi." Ancam Naruto. Tak sadar kalau sedari tadi dia hanya bicara sendiri.

Naruto terus mengompres luka Sasuke dengan es sampai es itu mencair. Setelah es itu habis karena cair. Ia menghentikan acara mengompres-nya lalu membereskan semua peralatan kesehatan disana di lantai. Ia tak perlu repot-repot mengembalikannya ke tempat asal, karena dia punya pembantu yang akan membereskannya. Naruto berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Ia prihatin melihat Sasuke yang terbujur lemah diatas tempat tidurnya dengan luka-luka seperti itu. Meski Naruto yakin Sasuke masih hidup, tetap saja Ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke. Ditatapnya terus pemuda didepannya, dan terus ditatapnya ketika tiba-tiba Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto no baka! Seragam Sasuke kotor sekali. Sasuke bisa infeksi kalau tidur dengan baju sekotor itu.."

Naruto beranjak menuju ke lemari bajunya dan membukanya. Ia mengambil sepotong baju dan celana yang sekiranya pas dengan Sasuke yang ukuran tubuhnya terlihat sedikit lebih besar darinya. Ia menutup kembali lemarinya lalu bergegas ke ranjangnya dan langsung melucuti pakaian Sasuke, tanpa ada pikiran apapun. Ia hanya ingin menggantikan pakaian Sasuke demi Sasuke sendiri. Setelah Sasuke lepas dari seragam kotornya, Naruto segera memakaikan baju dan celana yang diambilnya dengan sangat cepat. Takut berpikiran kotor. Tapi tunggu! Ada apa dengan Naruto? Naruto nampak mengacak surai pirangnya dengan stress setelah memakaikan pakaian pada Sasuke.

"Arrrg! Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? Ingat! Dia itu laki-laki. Mana mungkin kau menyukainya. Arrg!" Racau Naruto frustasi.

Sepertinya Naruto stress sekarang setelah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak ketika memakaikan pakaian pada Sasuke. Terlebih saat ini. Ia terus berdebar-debar setelah memakaikan pakaian pada Sasuke. Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenapa intensitas kecepatan jantungnya bertambah cepat. Apa jantungnya jadi dua sehingga lebih cepat dari biasanya? Naruto segera menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terus singgah dikepalanya. Ia menggeleng-geleng cepat lalu beranjak pergi ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu dilantai dekat ranjang. Seragam Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengambil seragam yang diinjaknya lalu diamatinya.

"Aku harus mencucinya." Ucap Naruto seraya pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Namun belum sampai Naruto melangkah keluar, sesuatu mencegahnya dan membuat Naruto terpaku didepan pintu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sasuke yang masih terbaring disana. Naruto terdiam ditempat lalu memandangi seragam yang ada ditangannya. Kemudian Naruto melangkah kembali ke ranjangnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Naruto menekan tombol telepon rumahnya lalu menyuruh pembantunya untuk membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan dibawah tempat tidurnya. Tak butuh waktu lama. 2 menit setelah Naruto menelpon, datanglah 3 orang maid yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto tanpa mengetuk pintu. Mereka langsung bergerak cepat membereskan barang-barang berupa peralatan kesehatan dan sejenisnya dari lantai kamar Naruto.

"Cuci seragam ini." Perintah Naruto seraya menyodorkan seragam Sasuke pada salah satu maid-nya.

"Baik tuan." Kata sang maid seraya menerima seragam itu.

Kemudian 3 orang tersebut segera lenyap dari pandangan Naruto dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ck. Cepat sekali maid-maid itu." Gumam Naruto setengah menggerutu setengah memuji.

Naruto melayangkan pandangannya pada pemuda raven yang tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang Naruto. Tangan Naruto yang bebas, terulur ke kepala Sasuke hendak mengelus surai raven Sasuke. Namun ketika sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya membuat Naruto urung dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Cih. Apa yang kulakukan?" Ucap Naruto geli dengan perbuatannya.

Naruto berdiri, lalu mengambil kursi yang berada didekat meja belajarnya. Naruto menyeret kursi itu ke tepi ranjang lalu duduk dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya ditepi ranjang. Rasa lelah tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto. Namun Naruto masih mempertahakan kesadarannya dan mencoba meraih tangan porselen sang Uchiha. Ia meraihnya lalu menggenggamnya. Ia tarik tangan itu mendekati wajahnya lalu diciumnya dengan singkat punggung tangan yang pucat itu.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman. Sasuke." ucap Naruto yang kemudian tertidur.

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya berat. Matanya juga terasa berat untuk dibuka. Namun karena dia merasa terlalu lelah untuk terus menutup matanya. Maka Ia membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, berharap Ia meraih kesadarannya secara penuh. Setelah Ia sadar sepenuhnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang sudah mulai fokus mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Lampu terang dan tembok orange? Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Meja belajar, pintu, lukisan, poster, dan...

Sasuke terkesiap melihat sebuah foto terpajang diatas meja disampingnya. Ia tahu betul siapa potret didalam foto itu. Dan sejenak Sasuke merasakan tangannya berat ketika akan digerakkan. Sasuke-pun melihat tangannya dan mendapati benda kuning tengah menindih tangannya. Sasuke mau berteriak ketika Ia sadar bahwa itu adalah kepala Naruto.

"Enghh~"

Lenguhan halus terdengar ditelinga Sasuke dan terasa hangat ditangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengamati kepala Naruto bergerak lalu terangkat, sehingga menampilkan wajah Naruto yang kusut. Tangan Sasuke dilepas dan pemuda didepan Sasuke terlihat mengucek matanya lalu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Hah? Kau sudah sadar?!" Pekik Naruto.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Sama sekali tak berniat menanggapi Naruto.

"Hehe. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Kata Naruto seraya melirik jam bekernya. "Sudah jam 8 malam. Kita makan malam yuk. Atau kau ingin aku bawakan bubur?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya saat ini.

"Ah. oke-oke. Aku akan membawakanmu bubur." Kata Naruto sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Sasuke. Aku akan membawakanmu bubur."

Dan setelah ucapan terakhir itu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya hendak ke dapur. Sasuke sendiri masih memandang kearah lain, tepatnya kearah balkon kamar Naruto yang pintunya terbuka. Sasuke hendak bangkit dari tidurnya tapi urung ketika tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan sakit. Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang ketika sempat mengangkat setengahnya. Ia merintih tanpa suara. Hanya ekspresinya yang berubah kesakitan. Sasuke melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia tak ingat jika dia pernah kesini. Sasuke berfikir untuk menganalisis kejadian yang dialaminya. Dan Ia baru ingat jika dia tadi dipukuli oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah. Ia juga ingat kalau dirinya jatuh tersungkur dan ditinggal begitu saja oleh pelakunya. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa dia dipukuli seperti itu? Ia tak tahu apa salahnya pada mereka. Bertemu saja baru kali ini, bagaimana bisa mereka langsung memukulinya seperti itu. Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Hei. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah memegang sebuah mangkuk besar yang mengepulkan asap. Sasuke mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dan Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Ayo makan. Aku tidak mau kau bertambah sakit jika kau tidak makan." Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu diatas meja.

Kemudian Naruto mendekati Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah bantal dan diletakkannya di kayu pembatas ranjang yang ada diujung. Setelah itu, dia membantu Sasuke untuk duduk meskipun awalnya Sasuke sempat mengelak dan tak mau dibantu. Setelah menyamankan posisi Sasuke, Naruto kembali duduk dikursinya lalu mengambil bubur yang ada di meja dan diserahkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak melirik sama sekali bubur yang ada ditangan Naruto. dan Naruto mengira, Sasuke masih lemas sehingga tidak bisa makan sendiri. Sehingga Naruto kini duduk di sisi ranjang dan menyendok bubur itu untuk disuapkan pada Sasuke.

"Ayo aaaa.." Perintah Naruto.

Sasuke diam, dan tak menuruti perintah dari Naruto. Ia masih saja bersikap dingin dan tak peduli. Dan itu cukup membuat Naruto geram dan berdecak kesal.

"Hei. Ayolah makan. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa kondisimu sedang tidak baik? Kau bisa saja mati kalau kau seperti ini." Kata Naruto setengah memarahi.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sedikit sensitive dengan kata 'mati' yang dilontarkan Naruto. Sehingga Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil mangkuk bubur namun tangannya terasa kaku dan nyeri. Naruto yang melihat itu pun meringis lalu menepuk halus telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyuapimu." Kata Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tak ingin disuapi sebenarnya. Tapi Ia benar-benar sensitive sekarang akibat kata 'mati' yang begitu menusuk gendang telinganya. Kalau Ia tak makan, itu berarti dia mati. Kalau dia makan, itu berarti dia membunuh karakter dinginnya. Dan artinya, karakternya akan mati dalam waktu sekejap jika disuapi oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Kesimpulannya, Sasuke akan tetap mati jika memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan. Tapi dia tak ingin mati dalam arti kata sebenarnya. Biarlah karakternya mati, toh hanya sebentar. Lagipula Naruto tak memiliki tampang seorang penjahat, jadi Sasuke mengangguk saja ketika akan disuapi Naruto.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Naruto.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, tapi hanya sedikit dan tidak pas untuk jalan masuknya sendok berisi sesuap bubur itu.

"Lebih lebar lagi Sasuke." kata Naruto protes.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya sedikit lagi, mungkin hanya 5 mm dan itu terlihat seperti pintu sarangnya semut. Naruto berdecak kesal lalu memasukkan sendoknya ke mulut Sasuke. Sedikit memaksa karena Sasuke membuka mulutnya tidak lebar. Terpaksa juga Sasuke membuka mulutnya sedikit lagi ketika sendok itu menerobos mulutnya dengan sedikit kasar. Hal itu terjadi terus menerus. Diiringi dengan dentingan sendok pada mangkuk akibat rasa sebal Naruto pada Sasuke yang sulit sekali diajak kompromi. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam dan terus terdiam. Tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto meski Ia mendengarnya dengan seksama.

Hingga tinggal satu suapan terakhir, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya tanda dia tak mau makan satu suapan lagi.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menunjuk segelas air minum yang ada dimeja. Dan Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke. Ia segera mengambil air itu lalu membantu Sasuke untuk minum. Setelah setengah gelas diminum habis Sasuke, Naruto meletakkan air minum itu diatas meja bersamaan dengan mangkuk bubur yang tinggal satu sendok.

"Ini sudah malam Sasuke. Kondisimu tidak baik. Jadi kau bermalam disini saja." Kata Naruto sambil berdiri. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu. Kalau kau menolak bermalam disini. Akan kupastikan kau digoda banci di pinggir jalan. Kabarnya disini ada banyak bi, loh." Kata Naruto seraya membawa mangkuk dan gelas yang hampir kosong isinya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk bermalam ataupun pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Dia sebenarnya masih ingin tahu bagaimana bisa Ia berada disini. Namun ia tak bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto. Bukan karena gengsi atau sejenisnya. Hanya saja, dia memang tak bisa menanyakannya dan tak mungkin memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Ia lakukan. Naruto sudah tidak ada dikamar ini. Sasuke sendirian disini. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan terpaku pada balkon kamar Naruto lagi. Ia heran, kenapa malam-malam seperti ini Naruto masih membuka balkon kamarnya? Apa tidak takut kalau ada perampok yang lewat dari balkonnya? Membahas tentang rampok membuat Sasuke tercenung. Sejenak Ia mengingat masa lalunya yang bisa dibilang mimpi buruk disetiap tidurnya. Ia ingin mengenyahkan ingatan itu ketika tiba-tiba ingat kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarganya. Ia yang menangis, Ia yang berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya, dan Ia yang terus bersedih dalam keadaan yang betul-betul memprihatinkan. Sasuke segera menepis bayangan masa lalunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya ketika mendengar bunyi pintu kamar dibuka.

Naruto muncul dari balik pintu lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Naruto duduk dikursinya lalu memandangi Sasuke yang terlihat tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dingin.

Naruto speechless lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidurlah." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbaring meski agak kesulitan karena Naruto tak membantunya. Setelah Sasuke terbaring. Naruto menarik selimut kepunyaannya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam, Ia tak bereaksi apa-apa setelah apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan sejauh ini.

"Kau tahu? Sepulang sekolah tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan dipinggir jalan. Karena khawatir, aku langsung membawamu pulang. Aku mengobati luka-lukamu. Yah~ meskipun tidak seahli dokter, setidaknya kau kelihatan agak membaik sekarang." Tutur Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya fokus ke langit-langit kamar Naruto. Sedangkan telinganya sangat fokus mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Oh ya, kau dihajar siapa Sasuke? Melihat luka-lukamu, kau terlihat seperti habis dihajar." Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam, Ia tak tahu siapa yang sudah menghajarnya. Ia juga tidak kenal pada orang-orang yang telah menghajarnya.

"Ah. Kau harus tidur. Besok kan kau masih sekolah." Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih membuka matanya dan menatap plafon kamarnya. Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sebelum Ia mengganti lampu kamarnya dengan lampu tidur. Setelah itu Naruto beranjak pergi dari kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Sasuke untuk beristirahat. Mungkin malam ini Naruto akan tidur di kamar tamu.

Naruto keluar dari kamar tamu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah menjadi layu. Diwajahnya masih terdapat titik-titik air yang tersisa dari mandinya tadi. Kakinya yang berbalut celana panjang putih melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk menjenguk keadaan Sasuke.

'tok-tok'

Setelah mengetuk 2 kali, Naruto langsung memutar knop pintu lalu masuk. Ia menutup pintunya kembali dan melihat kearah ranjang. Tak ada siapapun diatas ranjang. Hanya ada ranjang yang sudah tertata rapi. Naruto melangkah masuk dan mencari Sasuke. Ia melihat pintu balkon kamarnya terbuka. Ia mencoba mencarinya disana namun, nihil. Tak ada Sasuke disana. Tiba-tiba Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke memegang handuk dengan tubuh yang terbalut seragam yang kemarin dicuci oleh pembantu Naruto. Senyum Naruto langsung merekah melihat Sasuke. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke namun Sasuke malah melengos menuju ranjang. Naruto melongo tak percaya jika dia diabaikan.

"Ohayoo Sasuke. kau tidur nyenyak kan tadi malam?" Kata Naruto seraya menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk ditepi ranjang.

Sasuke diam seraya memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tas yang entah sejak kapan buku dan tas Sasuke ada disitu tanpa disadari oleh Naruto.

"Eh. Tas dan bukumu kok ada disini? Apakah pelayan disini yang memberikannya padamu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memakai tasnya dan membopong buku-bukunya. Ia berdiri lalu menghadap Naruto. Ia mengangguk hormat lalu berbalik arah dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Naruto. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke yang benar-benar aneh tingkahnya itu. Naruto langsung mengikuti Sasuke sebelum pemuda raven itu enyah dari rumahnya.

"Tunggu Sasuke." kata Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke menaiki anak tangga hendak keluar dari rumahnya.

Sasuke tak menggubris Naruto. ia terus berjalan seakan tak ada yang menghalanginya. Naruto mempercepat jalannya lalu menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menautkan alisnya tanda tak senang dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Ayo sarapan. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tangannya namun Naruto tak mau melepasnya bahkan mempererat genggamannya.

"Ayolah. Aku khawatir jika kau pulang nanti malah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menghajarmu. Yaa~ meskipun aku tak tahu siapa yang menghajarmu. Tapi bisa saja kan kalau kau nanti bertemu mereka." Naruto menjelaskan dengan maksud menahan Sasuke dirumahnya.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak. Ada benarnya juga ucapan si blonde ini. Walaupun Sasuke juga tak tahu siapa yang menghajarnya. Kemungkinan dia akan bertemu lagi jika melangkah sembarangan diluar sana. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berfikir menjadi tak sabaran. Ia langsung menyeret tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Sasuke sendiri terus berontak dan berusaha lepas dari Naruto. Tapi nampaknya Naruto tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Dan Naruto baru melepas Sasuke ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang makan rumah Naruto yang sepi. Naruto menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukkan Sasuke dikursi itu. Buku yang dibawa Sasuke diambil Naruto lalu diletakkan diatas kursi disamping kiri Sasuke.

"Nah, setelah sarapan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Naruto seraya menarik kursi untuk didudukinya.

Datanglah beberapa orang juru masak yang bekerja di rumah Naruto dengan membawa sarapan pagi untuk Naruto dan tamu Naruto. Seorang pelayan menghampiri Sasuke lalu mengambil serbet yang ada didepan Sasuke. Serbet yang terlipat itu dibuka lipatannya lalu diletakkan diatas paha Sasuke. Piring didepan Sasuke dibalik lalu pelayan itu beranjak menghampiri Naruto. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke. Selama Naruto dipersiapkan diri untuk makan, para penyaji makanan dengan cepat menyajikan makanan yang telah dimasak diatas meja makan dan ditata dengan rapi. Setelah semuanya selesai. Naruto dan Sasuke dibiarkan sendirian menatap hidangan yang tersaji didepan mereka.

"Hehe. Maaf ya... Mereka semuanya berlebihan." Kata Naruto seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Oh ya. Kau pilihlah makanan yang kau suka untuk sarapan. Atau kalau kau tidak mau makan makanan berat untuk sarapan, kau bisa sarapan roti selai." Ujar Naruto seraya mengambil mangkuk berisi ramen.

Sasuke tak segera mengambil makanannya. Ia terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi baru saja.

"Hei. Cepat sarapan. Ini sudah jam 6. Nanti kau sekolah kan? Apa kau ingin terlambat hanya gara-gara lama sarapan?" Ujar Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke yang tak menyentuh makanan didepannya sama sekali.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak segera sarapan karena masih pusing dengan apa yang sudah terjadi baru saja.

"Aishh... Kau ini. Makanlah sesukamu. Kalau kau pernah belajar ilmu tata karma, harusnya kau menerapkannya disini. Hargai orang yang sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu." Tukas Naruto sedikit sebal melihat Sasuke yang terus terdiam.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang sudah memandangi mangkuk berisi ramen didepannya. Kemudian Ia melihat tangan Naruto bergerak mencomot 2 iris roti lalu diletakkannya diatas piring Sasuke.

"Itu selainya." Naruto menunjuk sebuah nampan kecil berisi beberapa kotak selai. "Ada selai rasa jeruk, strawberry, anggur, sayur, dan masih banyak rasa yang lain. Pilih yang kau suka." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke memandangi selai yang ditunjuk Naruto, sedangkan Naruto terus memandanginya untuk memilih selai yang akan dipilihnya. Sasuke terus melihat beberapa selai yang tersedia. Ia mencari-cari buah yang mungkin jadi selai disana. Namun Sasuke tak menemukannya. Dan matanya beralih pada 3 buah botol yang terletak tak jauh dari selai itu. Ia membaca label yang ada dimasing-masing botol. 'kecap' ; 'saus sambal' ; 'saus tomat'. Mata Sasuke membesar ketika membaca label botol yang terakhir. Ada suatu ketertarikan tertentu yang membuat tangan Sasuke bergerak mengambil botol saus tomat.

"Hah?!" Pekik Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menuangkan saus tomat diatas rotinya.

"Kau Gila?!" Tukas Naruto, shock.

Sasuke melirik wajah Naruto yang terlihat depresi ketika melihatnya menuangkan saus tomat. Sasuke mengembalikan botol saus tomat itu ditempatnya. Lalu meratakan saus tomat diatas rotinya dengan tenang seakan Ia tengah mengoles selai.

"Itu saus, Sasuke! Bukan selai!" Seru Naruto.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto, Ia kini menumpuk roti yang telah Ia olesi dengan saus tomat dengan roti lain lalu memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke menggigit roti yang dipegangnya dengan tenang, tanpa peduli reaksi Naruto yang sudah seperti orang depresi. Sasuke terus menggigit dan mengunyah roti yang dimakannya. Naruto yang terus memperhatikan itu menjadi tidak nafsu makan dan membiarkan ramen didepannya dingin. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi lalu berdiri.

"Kau sarapanlah. Aku mau bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah." Kata Naruto seraya beranjak pergi dari ruang makan.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya. Lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyum yang merekah.

'dobe.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah dengan lemas menyusuri koridor kelas tingkat 1 hendak menuju kelas tingkat 2. Disampingnya berjalanlah seorang pemuda blonde yang sejak memasuki gerbang sekolah terus mengoceh tanpa ada juntrungannya. Sesekali Sasuke menghela nafas panjang ketika Ia dimintai pendapat atau jawaban dari si pirang. Sasuke memang tak menanggapi ocehan pemuda disampingnya, tapi dia terus mendengarnya meski Ia tak ingin.

"Hei Sasuke. Kenapa sih sejak aku bertemu denganmu kau tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun. Menggumam saja tidak pernah. Kau sakit gigi ya?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai penasaran akan diamnya Sasuke jika diajak bicara.

Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah Naruto lalu mengeryit. Sasuke pikir Naruto tahu akan diamnya Sasuke selama ini jika diajak bicara.

"Aku dulu pernah sakit gigi. Dan aku kesulitan bicara selama seminggu. Ya~ jadilah aku pendiam selama seminggu. Habisnya, kalau dibuat bicara rasanya sangat sakit sih." Celoteh Naruto, salah duga akan diamnya Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk, ingin tersenyum mendengar dugaan konyol Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Seru seseorang dari belakang Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Wah. Kalian... tumben berangkat pagi." Ucap Naruto ketika melihat teman-temannya.

"Kau itu yang tumben." Tukas seorang pemuda yang dikenal Naruto bernama Kiba.

"Kau bersama Sasuke?" Sahut pemuda disamping Kiba, Shikamaru.

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat Sasuke canggung lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Oi. Sasuke. Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah jelas tak akan dijawab oleh Sasuke.

"Ck, mendokusai." Decak Shikamaru.

"Haduh... Anak itu." Gerutu Naruto.

"Dia kenapa Naruto? Kok wajahnya babak belur?" Tanya Kiba.

"Habis dihajar." Jawab Naruto.

"Hah? Uchiha Sasuke dihajar?" Sahut seorang pemuda bertubuh gendut.

"Dia cari gara-gara sama siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hm. Entah." Jawab Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin dia dihajar kalau dia tak cari gara-gara. Atau mungkin yang menghajarnya yang cari sensasi ya?" Kata Kiba.

"Dia terlihat sangat pendiam. Aku tidak yakin dia mencari masalah dengan orang lain. Hei Shikamaru. Bisakah kau membantuku mencari tahu siapa yang sudah menghajarnya? Keadaan Sasuke kemarin parah. Dia juga pingsan di pinggir jalan." Jelas Naruto.

"Benarkah? Ckck. Nasibnya buruk sekali." Komentar Kiba.

"Huh. Mendokusei." Rutuk Shikamaru dengan malas.

Naruto menyingkap lengan panjang seragamnya lalu mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Aku ingin menghajar orang selain Ebisu-sensei." Ucap Naruto seraya menampilkan cengiran khasnya pada teman-temannya.

Teman-teman Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu membalikkan badan mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi heran.

"Kami tidak mau menolongmu kali ini." Kata Kiba.

"Haaa?" Naruto menganga.

"Urusanmu dengan Ebisu-sensei belum selesai. Sekarang kau malah ingin menghajar orang lain lagi." Sahut Chouji.

"Kami tidak mau terlibat masalah lagi denganmu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Jadi cari tahu sendiri ya..." Tambah Kiba lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto berdiri mematung di tempat sambil menatap nanar punggung teman-temannya yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian seringai misterius terpatri di wajah Naruto hingga membuat keadaan koridor kelas tingkat 1 mencekam.

"Baik... tanpa kalian-pun aku bisa menghajar orang yang sudah menghajar Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi horror.

Dan dengan seringai yang masih bertengger di wajahnya, Ia melangkah mengikuti langkah teman-temannya yang sudah jauh darinya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang tadi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja kini sudah sampai di kelasnya sendiri. Sasuke langsung duduk di bangkunya seraya mengatur detak jantungnya yang sejak tadi intensitas detakannya sangat tinggi hingga membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk berfikir normal.

Bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Sasuke yang sejak tadi membaca buku di kelasnya mulai merasa lapar karena hari ini dia tidak membawa bekal dari rumah gara-gara insiden keroyokan yang berujung pada dirinya yang dirawat seorang pemuda bernama Naruto. Ia merogoh tas-nya. Hendak mencari uang agar Ia bisa membeli makan siang di kantin. Tapi memang nasib buruk selalu menghampirinya, uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli makan siang. Bahkan tak cukup hanya untuk membeli sepotong roti sebagai pengganjal perut. Poor Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Seru seseorang.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang tengah berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang diduga adalah kotak bento. Sasuke mengamati kotak bento itu dengan seksama dan mendapati kotak bento itu telah ada di hadapannya.

"Kau belum makan kan? Ini. Makan saja bekalku." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia tak ingat kalau pemuda pirang ini tadi membawa bekal. Bahkan dalam cerita author ini tidak ada paragraph yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto tadi membawa bekal makan siang. Lalu, kalau Naruto tak membawa bekal. Kotak bento dihadapannya ini bekalnya siapa?

"Cepat makan Sasuke. Jam makan siang hampir selesai." Desak Naruto seraya beranjak dari kelas Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya, tanpa pamit. Sasuke menatap kotak bento dihadapannya. Ia lapar. Namun Ia tak yakin untuk memakan bento itu. Akhirnya dengan penuh pertimbangan dan penuh pemikiran ekstra. Sasuke-pun membuka kotak bekal makanan itu dan melahap isinya.

Naruto tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah ruangan yang Ia yakini sebagai ruang laboratorium sains. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar lalu menyelonong masuk tanpa permisi. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung menghampiri seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk didepan banyak tabung reaksi.

"Orochimaru!" Teriak Naruto ketika berada di dekat lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di tebak.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan logat kebanci-bancian.

Naruto berdecak kesal, Ia menarik kerah baju lelaki bernama Orochimaru itu.

"Hei cacing kremi. Aku butuh bantuan." Kata Naruto.

"Bantuan apa sayang?"

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak muntah ditempat ketika sang sensei yang terlihat sangat genit itu.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki siapa yang sudah menghajar Sasuke kemarin." Kata Naruto.

"Oh. Uchiha Sasuke, siswa tingkat A yang bisu itu kan?" Tanya Orochimaru.

Naruto terkejut. Ia terkejut ketika sang sensei menyatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah siswa tingkat A yang bisu. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan hampir tak percaya ketika Ia teringat bahwa Sasuke tak pernah menanggapi obrolannya.

"Bi-bisu?" Beo Naruto, shock.

"Hm~Iya sayang~ Tidak terlalu banyak yang tahu kalau dia bisu. Bahkan aku saja baru tahu belakangan hari ini." Jelas Orochimaru, menambah rasa shock Naruto.

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa karena Ia terlampau bingung saat ini.

"Memangnya ada apa kau tanya-tanya tentang Sasuke?" Tanya Orochimaru, dengan nada agak serius kali ini.

Naruto terdiam. Pikirannya melayang-layang.

"Hei naru-chan. Daijoubu ka?" Tanya Orochimaru seraya mencolek pinggang Naruto.

Naruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya lalu memukul tangan genit Orochimaru.

"Hei cacing tanah. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki siapa yang kemarin menghajar Sasuke." Perintah Naruto.

"Heh? Menghajar Sasuke?" Beo Orochimaru.

"Hm. Kemarin dia pingsan di halaman sekolah. Banyak luka memar di tubuhnya. Aku yakin sekali kalau dia dikeroyok. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya." Jelas Naruto.

"Oh. Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Kapan kau ingin penyelidikanku selesai?"

"Secepatnya. Kalau bisa hari ini juga."

"Hm~ Jangan remehkan aku. Dalam waktu sejam saja aku bisa mendapatkan informasi yang kau butuhkan~" Ucap Orochimaru seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"Hah! Yang benar saja. Dasar dukun cabul! Kau pasti minta bantuan setan." Tuding Naruto.

"Enak saja kau bilang. Aku anti setan." Elak Orochimaru.

"Haha. Baiklah-baiklah. Lagian setan mana yang mau bekerja sama degnan setan banci macam kau Sensei. Hahaha. Yang ada sebelum kau minta tolong, kau sudah disembur dengan muntahan anjing." ledek Naruto.

"Hei-hei. Memangnya anjing bisa muntah?"

"Ya bisa lah. Lah, kau itu muntahannya anjing sensei. Hahaha."

Tepat suara tawa Naruto sebotol air mineral meluncur mulus ke arah Naruto. kalau saja Naruto tak memiliki gerak reflex yang bagus. Ia pasti sudah menghancurkan laboratorium Orochimaru sekarang.

"Awas kau naru-chan. Kusumpahi kau jadi uke dunia-akhirat!" Umpat Orochimaru ketika Naruto dengan seenak jidat menerobos jendela labor Orochimaru.

"Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi sensei!" Teriak Naruto sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan orocimaru-sensei.

Ckck. Guru – Murid sama-sama begonya.

Sasuke meletakkan kotak bento yang sudah kosong itu. Kini Ia mengambil buku yang sempat Ia abaikan lalu hendak di bacanya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyeret tubuhnya. Sasuke tak sempat mengelak, terlebih tenaga tangan yang tengah menyeretnya itu lebih besar daripada dirinya. Dan tahu-tahu, Sasuke dilempar ke tembok kamar mandi yang sepi.

"Hei Uchiha. Kupikir kau sudah sekarat. Ternyata kau masih hidup rupanya." Ucap seorang pemuda yang Sasuke yakini sebagai orang yang kemarin memukulnya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengadukan hal ini pada orang lain kan? Iya Kan?!" bentak seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Sasuke diam. Ia menatap dan merutuki satu per satu pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

'bug!'

Sebuah bogeman mentah mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke. Sasuke tak merintih. Tak juga meringis kesakitan. Ia malah berwajah datar dan bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Dasar brengsek! Aku muak denganmu Uchiha!"

'bug! Plak! Bug! Brak!'

Suara yang cukup keras itu terdengar beruntun dan berirama. Dan suara itu berkali-kali terdengar dalam satu menit. Tak ada rintihan. Hanya umpatan keji yang tertuju pada para pemuda itu. Tentu saja…

"Kalau sampai kalian berani menyentuh Sasuke sedikit saja. Kupastikan keluarga kalian berduka malam ini." ancam seorang pemuda blonde dengan 3 pemuda dibelakangnya yang tengah menginjak tubuh pemuda yang baru saja mereka hajar.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Cih. Siapa Kau?!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut oranya yang terkapar diatas lantai toilet.

"Hm?! Aku? Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan pernyataan itu sukses melunturkan wajah stoic Sasuke dalam satu kedipan mata. Tak terkecuali semua pemuda yang mendengar pernyataan itu. Dan pemuda-pemuda yang telah memukul Sasuke itu lebih shock karena mereka tahu siapa itu Namikaze Naruto. mereka sangat tahu siswa yang suka buat onar itu adalah pemilik sekolah swasta elite ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian dengan Sasuke. tapi aku punya keyakinan kalau kalian yang menjadi tersangka dalam persoalan ini. tak perlu bukti ataupun saksi. Karena aku tahu kalau Sasuke bukan orang yang banyak masalah dan tak mungkin punya masalah dengan kalian, tukang pembuat masalah!"

Semuanya terdiam. Dan pemuda yang tubuhnya tengah terinjak semakin terinjak ketika mereka mencoba bergerak.

"Camkan ini baik-baik. Sekali lagi kalian sentuh Sasuke. tak peduli kalau hanya berjabat tangan damai dengannya. Akan kupastikan saat itu juga keluarga kalian berduka cita." Ancam Naruto, serius.

Para pelaku pengeroyokan Sasuke mengangguk paham. Berharap mereka bisa keluar dari toilet dan tak mau lama-lama dengan sang Namikaze yang terkenal banyak omong dan mengerikan sekali refleksi dari ucapannya.

"Dasar kecoak-kecoak busuk." Hina Naruto pada pelaku-pelaku berwajah akatsuki itu.

Kemudian Naruto beranjak menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah terdiam di tembok toilet dengan wajah masamnya. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang rendah tangan itu sebelum Ia menepisnya lalu melengos pergi. meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah cengo-nya. Semua yang melihat adegan hurt itu menahan tawanya ketika tahu sang blonde menghembuskan nafas berat. Cinderella-mu pergi Nar, padahal belum jam 12 malam. Poor Naruto.

"Cih. Shika, Chouji, Kiba. Ayo pergi." ajak Naruto lalu berlalu meninggalkan para pemuda yang menghajar Sasuke kemarin.

Mereka bertiga pun segera menyusul Naruto segera setelah mereka menginjak tahanan mereka dengan sadisnya. Malangnya mereka.

Sementara itu. Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa entah kemana. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Mulai dari pernyataan Naruto, sikap semua orang padanya, masa lalunya, kehidupannya saat ini, dan semua yang menyangkut hidupnya. Ia begitu pening saat ini. ia butuh penenang. Namun itu tak mungkin Ia dapatkan kerana belasan tahun ini Ia hidup dalam ke-tidak tenang-an.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sasuke!"

Dan semakin cepat saja langkah kakinya.

"Kumohon berhenti sebentar."

Kakinya mulai berlari kecil.

"Hei! Sasuke! tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Teriak Naruto tak menyerah.

Sasuke juga tidak menyerah. Ia menambah laju larinya. Dan Ia berhenti seketika saat dirinya dihadang 3 pemuda yang sejak tadi mengikuti Naruto.

"Tertangkap!" Ucap pemuda gendut, Chouji.

Naruto segera menyeret tangan Sasuke lalu mendudukkannya dengan paksa di anak tangga koridor ke kelas atas. Naruto memberi isyarat pada 3 orang temannya agar pergi. dan mereka segera pergi hingga tak nampak lagi nafas mereka di tempat itu. Tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka tidak saling bicara. Hanya diam. Merasakan tangan mereka yang tidak disadari terus bertaut.

"Aku tahu.." Ucap Naruto, menggantung.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Hendak Ia ambil kembali tangannya namun digenggam erat oleh Naruto. ia pun hanya bisa membiarkannya.

"Aku tahu tentang dirimu." Ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke emosi, entah kenapa.

"Dan maafkan aku dengan pernyataanku tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu terus-terusan menderita." Lanjut Naruto lirih.

Naruto tersenyum kecut lalu meraih dagu Sasuke. ditatapnya manik hitam milik Sasuke yang terlihat tak sudi membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa aneh didekatmu." Kata Naruto.

"Waktu aku di dekatmu, ada sesuatu yang memerintahku untuk terus disampingmu. Ada yang memrintahku untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat dan melindungimu. Heh."

Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Dan saat matanya bentrok dengan mata Naruto, Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? sejak kemarin, aku merasa ada yang janggal. Kau tahu kalau aku terus memandangimu waktu kau pingsan kemarin? Kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam. Tak menjawab bahkan menggeleng atau menggagguk pun tidak.

"Yah. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun Sasuke." Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan seksama.

"Huh. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi..." Naruto memutus kalimatnya.

Ia tersenyum simpul lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Naruto gamblang lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku di tempat. mulutnya membuka-menutup tak tahu harus apa. ia sempat shock dengan ucapan Naruto yang terdengar tulus dan jujur itu. Terlalu jujur untuk orang seperti Sasuke, terlalu tulus bagi hati dingin Sasuke. tapi Sasuke merasa ada yang pecah dalam dirinya. Ia merasa ada kepingan-kepingan yang mencoba berkumpul jadi satu. Dan sebelum Ia menyadari. Sebuah suara serak menyeruak melalui belahan bibirnya. Suara serak yang bahkan tanpa diduganya akan keluar dari pita suaranya yang putus ketika Ia masih kanak-kanak.

"Naruto."

Itulah yang dikatakan suara serak itu. Sasuke tersenyum, benar-benar tulus. Ia ingin berteriak dengan suara keras itu. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil Naruto yang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di koridor sepi itu. Namun Ia masih belum bisa. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko. Cukup sudah Ia hidup menderita selama ini. Ia tak ingin menambahi penderitaannya degan menuruti keinginan hatinya yang konyol. Karena... Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke sendiri. Ada rasa yang sama dengan rasa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. tapi tetap saja, Ia tak mau melakukannya. Ia tak mau memanggil Naruto untuk berbalik. Ia diam saja dan lamat-lamat terdengar…

"Arigato… Naruto."

**+End+**

**Horeeee! Akhirnya selesai juga**

**Ripiu yaaa? ^^**


End file.
